


Rain Uninterrupted

by KatLeePT



Category: Pocahontas (1995)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 08:10:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5283290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatLeePT/pseuds/KatLeePT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wishes he could let her rain reign upon him forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain Uninterrupted

        He knew he was supposed to stay inside the walled fortress while the rain was drizzling. He could easily catch his death in the wet, windy weather. Yet he couldn't help constantly peering out into the darkness. His Princess should be curled, safe and warm, inside her teepee, but his heart leapt joyfully upon seeing her silhouette.

        He joined her swiftly and reveled in the rain of their kisses. Though knowing they'd be found one day soon and their union would bring their deaths, John wished fervently they'd never be found and he could drown in Pocahontas' rain, uninterrupted, forever.

 

  
**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> All characters within belong to Disney, not the author, and are used without permission.


End file.
